TSS love and war
by Bdog3601
Summary: Cody is a man of many troubles and reasonability he will have to face his demons to keep his loved ones save


TSS: love and war/by Cody blanchette

12:00pm/Saturdays HQ

I woke up in my bed with abbey sleeping next to me with a bed head I heard a slam in the hall I kicked the door off the hinges and aimed my gun at the man or kid damit zak don't do that you almost got shot sorry Cody I was just coming to tell you that my parents want to talk to you ok let's go I said holstering my gun as we walked in I saw maps books every were when holly looked up she looked like she had not slept in days I was worried so being the big brother I am I walked over to see what was wrong hey holly you look like me after I go hunting you need to sleep but she was so stubborn no Cody I'll be fine that was it damit holly if won't do get some sleep no more waffles she finally went to bed damn that girl is so stubborn but she has lot on her mind so I understand so drew what's up I said lighting a cigarette she looked spooked well we found out that the military begins [operation ORION] that made me drop my cigarette zak was asking why that was bad I huffed and said it's a plan to kill navy seals if they go rouge then two mercs came in holding holly and abbey at gun point I pulled my 357,revaler and aimed at them brad you son of a bitch let my wife and baby sis go or so help me I'll kill you like I did my old squad he just laughed and said your all used up captain I can still kick your ass as I shot his friend in the head I ran at him then he shot holly in leg then I snapped having ptsd from the war I grabbed him started punching him I broke his nose leg and arm plus six ribs and was about shoot him in the head when abbey and drew zak were trying stop me I was not me all my eyes saw was the war and me killing Iraqi's but I heard holly telling me to stop in my head I came back to where I was then got off and said deal with him and went to see holly I walked see her asleep on the med bay bed so I sat on the chair next her then I prayed not for her but for me cause i was deferent like I was jinxed people die or get hurt when they are near me FUCK! I yelled throwing the chair then I heard holly try to get up I stopped her she asked what was wrong I told her you got hurt because of me and I'm a wanted man then I got up when she asked where I was off to deal with my anger

3:00pm/helipad

I was fixing the weapons on my bell/H1-Huey helicopter and listing to[ bottoms up by Brantley gilbert] when I heard footsteps I spun and aimed at the person then put my gun up when I saw it was drew oh hey drew what's up I said going back to fixing my huey Cody we are worried about you the why you snapped on those mercs and yelled at holly this is not you that hit home in my head I turned and yelled YOU DON'T KNOW ME OR WHAT I HAVE TO DO TO SURVIVE SO BACK OFF NOW I said reaching for my gun that's when the gang came out to see what is wrong I saw Doyle and doc coming with weapons I started beating the shit out of both when Abby and holly tried to stop me I drew my gun and grenade the flashbacks of the war and me killing bad guys came that's all I saw abbey said Cody listen it's me abby your wife you're not in the war its over then she started to walk when doc said don't she knew how to stop this so she was not scared I shook my head and yelled STAY BACK TAIBAN I WONT GO BACK ILL DIE BEFORE I BETRAY THE USA then abby slowly reached for my gun and said Cody remember when you saved me from the Taliban and said I finished her line I well die if it means you're safe from what I saw and did that brought me back I put the weapon's away and dropped to my knees and cried abby pulled me into a hug what the fuck is happening to me then zak said I was in that position before I looked at him and said zak I'm a navy seal I was trained to be mentally and physically unbreakable I saw and did things that if you knew what they were you would think I was crazy then drew and doc asked about my huey I got up and stared at it for a bit when abby knew what was going through my mind she put a hand on my shoulder and said its ok well guys this is betty she and I have been through hell and back zak asked about the bullet holes and why they aren't fixed zak these are war scares it reminds me that I was lucky to live and have a little sis and a loving wife listen zak when that girl you like starts to flirt don't let it go life can end like that I said snapping my fingers then I pulled a beer out and pulled my knife and stabbed a hole and drank Cody! What I said looking at abby she sighed and said I wish you would not drink look it's not that bad and it calms my nerves ok lets gets some sleep


End file.
